


Tch, Just Cooperate

by major_nerdino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_nerdino/pseuds/major_nerdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingeki no Kyojin AU where Eren is a girl. It is started in 2015, but some of the memories that Eren has, will be based in her youngest years, when Eren was about five years old onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tch, Just Cooperate

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain vulgar language and sexual/explicit/graphic scenes that are not suitable for younger audiences. If you are younger and choose to read this book, then I advise you to buckle up tight.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story; I hope you enjoy. :)

**Preface: Enemies, Eren's Scarf and Initiation**

“Get back here, you god damn bitch!” The larger man began slowing and I knew that I was safe. With a few more paces, I reached an alleyway, and sat down slowly. With a quick scan to the left and right, I noticed that there were two girls sitting, huddled in a corner. They looked to be no more than my age.

“Ahem.” I coughed softly and when I caught their attention, I noticed how the two girls couldn't look less alike. The taller one, had long, black hair and bright grey eyes. The other had short blonde hair with bright, oceanic blue eyes. The black haired one jumped up and stood protectively in front of the blonde with a sharp looking knife pointed in my direction. I instantly put my hands up in a surrendering motion.

Her hands were visibly shaking and her grip on the knife wasn't very strong. She opened her mouth and began talking in a soft, quivering voice. “What do you want?” I slowly put my hands down.

“My name is Eren.” I stuck my hand out and smiled at the two. The blonde hurriedly got up and grasped my hand in a firm handshake. Her eyes had gotten wider with excitement and she looked up at me with a broad smile gracing her lips.

“I'm Armin! The girl over there,” Armin pointed to the black haired girl. “is Mikasa. What are you doing around these parts?” Her question had knocked me off my feet, figuratively of course.

“Uh... I live around here.” Well, sort of, I guess. My parents had been brutality murdered by thugs when I was only a few years old. I still remember their faces as plain as daylight. Mikasa was judging me with a deep suspicion and I couldn't blame her. Armin on the other hand, was almost clinging onto me. It felt nice to be near other people my age without having them tease and beat me. It felt good, normal even. It was something I had never experienced before and I felt happy to have the two girls beside me.

Our little chat was cut short when a few slurred voices could be heard from the opening of the alleyway. Shit, I'd completely forgotten that it was night time! The voices got louder as they walked deeper into the stomach of the alleyway and their heavy, scattered footsteps could be heard loud and clear. I looked at Mikasa and saw the glimmer of her knife in her hand. I reached forwards and grabbed it.

“W-What're you doing?!” She yelled, but then quietened her voice instantly.

“I'm going to protect all three of us if they try anything.” I hadn't had any special training, but if it were for the protection of friends, I'd risk anything. Are they even my friends? Eh, whatever. That doesn't matter right now Eren. Focus on the men.

One of the more sober men spotted us and called his buddies closer. “Hey, what've we found ourselves here?” His friends turned and smirked, quickening their drunken pace. Even if they were all mostly drunk, there were too many to try and fight. At least seven of them.

Mikasa and Armin huddled together behind me and I raised the dagger in front of me. The pudgy man at the back started snickering at the piddly weapon. I clench the handle tighter.

“Don't make a sound little ones. We'll be done with you soon.” I shivered in disgust at his words and didn't notice that two of the seven had sneaked behind me and managed to snag Armin and Mikasa in tight grips. Both girls' eyes were filled with fear for what was going to come.

I took a slight step backwards and lunged at the man holding Mikasa. With a speed I didn't know I had, the dagger pierced his thigh, all the way until it hit bone. I dragged it down and yanked it out again, nearly puking at the blood that covered it. I knew that they needed to be eradicated. Now.

He had already dropped Mikasa and backed away, but I leapt after him, driving the dagger deep into his chest, hoping, praying to God that it cut his heart. When I got off the man, he was stock-still and I mentally cheered. One monster down, only six more to go.

I turned to the others, allowing the blood covering the dagger to drip onto the ground slowly. They looked in fear, but the one holding Armin was persistent in raping her so I jumped onto his back and sliced the flesh at the front of his neck. The dagger slid through, mixing his blood with the blood on the knife.

He dropped Armin and slid to the floor with a horrified look on his face. Armin scurried away from him and into the awaiting arms of Mikasa. The other five men had already made their escape, but I had their hideous faces branded into my memory. I tore part of my tattered dress off and wiped the blade down. Mikasa and Armin stood hugging each other in front of me and I smiled softly. “I'm sorry I blunted the blade of your dagger Mikasa... I didn't mean to be so reckless.” She turned to me and I could see tears in her eyes.

“Thank you Eren, thank you so, so much.” She seemed to be shivering slightly so I unwrapped the scarf from my neck. Stepping toward her, I gently wrapped the scarf around her neck and placed the dagger into her hand.

I turned to Armin and pulled her into a gentle hug, then reached for Mikasa and sat us all on the floor to get some sleep.  
\-----

With a slight shiver I awoke to see that Armin was already up and watching the ends of the alleyway. I turned to Mikasa and saw her loudly snoring away while cuddled up to my side. I smiled softly and gently got up before walking up to Armin and placing my jacket over her so she wouldn't get any colder than she already was. She looked up at me and smiled. “Thanks Eren!” I chuckled and nodded towards Mikasa.

“So what should we do with the cow over there?” Armin let out a loud bark of laughter before composing herself and smiling brightly.

“We'll have to wake her up and get moving. I don't think it's a good idea to be here for too much longer. Someone might find us here with the dead bodies and then they'll question us, and we'll have to make up some lie-” I covered her mouth with my hand and laughed softly.

"You're rambling." Armin flushed slightly and laughed with me before we got up again and I picked Mikasa up and hoisted her onto my back.

“Let's go, Armin.” She nodded and followed me as I made my way through the still dark alleyway. We reached the mouth of the alleyway and hurriedly sneaked to the other side of the street. Mikasa woke up when we got to the opening and thanked me for carrying her. I only smiled and kept walking. We were about to reach the forest that I normally camped in when a tall, buff man stepped in front of me.

My eyes widened as three more approached and surrounded us. I let out a snarl and took the dagger that Mikasa had handed to me. I leapt for him but stopped half-way after hearing the loud shriek of Armin. I turned towards her and the dagger clattered to the ground when I saw that she had a gun pressed to her temple. With soft and quick movements, I ran towards them and bit the man's arm with quite a bit of pressure. He flicked me off as if I was a fly and I fell to the floor, skidding into the wall. My spine hit a crate that had littered the alleyway floor and I heard it crack in a bad way. I let out a screech and watched with teary eyes as Mikasa and Armin were tied up and a man approached me.

“Eren Jaeger. Do you know what trouble you've caused me young lady?” I shook my head and whimpered again when I felt the shock of pain travel up my spine. He chuckled at my pain and knelt beside me. “You killed two of my elite members. That is a very big offence where I'm from.” I looked up at him and it clicked. So he wants revenge on me for killing two of his best fighters?

“W-We have nothing to give you, so go away!” He chuckled and stood up, brushing the dust and dirt from his expensive looking suit.

“I want you to join the Titans. The other two I couldn't care less about. But you, you show potential that most of my elites lacked at your age. If you agree, then your friends will be able to leave here free of any harm or charge.” I flicked my gaze over to Mikasa and Armin. I wanted them to be happy, but I didn't want to leave them. I'd only known them for a few days but I felt like I already had a strong connection with them both. It was a bond that I'd only ever shared once and that was two years ago before my mother was killed and my father went missing.

“What if I refuse?” I looked back at him with a daring gaze and his smirk widened and his eyes darkened. A shiver ran down my spine, which sent a shock of pain rippling through it as well. His eyes hid a depth and darkness that I didn't want to ever see again.

“You will all be killed right now.” I stared up at him, completely shell shocked. He wouldn't, would he? His gaze confirmed that he would and I knew I only had one choice.

“I'll join the Titans. But before you whisk me away, I have some conditions.” The man nodded his head, urging me to continue. “First of all, I want to know everything and anything about the “Titans”. Second, I want to have some time to say goodbye to Armin and Mikasa. That's all.” The man nodded slowly after thinking it over for a good five or so minutes. He held out his hand to help me up and to seal our deal.

“You have 5 minutes to say goodbye.” I nodded and took his hand, pulling myself up with his help. I limped over to Armin and Mikasa as they got let down from the holds they'd been in only moments ago.

Mikasa hugged me tightly and began unwrapping the scarf from around her neck. “No, you keep it. Think of it as a piece of me. As long as you have it, we'll see each other again. I promise.” She nodded and tears formed in her eyes.

I pulled Armin into a hug and picked up the dagger from the ground. I placed it in her open palms and held her cheeks with my hands gently. “By the time I see you again, I want to see that you've mastered as many weapons as you can. Will you promise me that?”

“I promise, Sis.” A tear dripped down my cheek at the cute nickname she gave me. I pulled her into a hug again and silently sobbed into her shoulder for another minute before pulling Mikasa into a quick hug.

“See you all soon, okay?” I waved at them and brushed the tears away as I got into the car that they had called to come pick us up. As soon as I closed the door, we set off towards my awaited fate.

\-----

Over a year later, I had basically gotten the hang of most weapons that were found in the weaponry room. My fighting skills were pretty good for a six year old. I had even started training with some of the other gang members my age. The previous day, we had all been separated for individual evaluation, and since there were only eight of us, they could easily take each of us to eight different gang hideouts. It had confused me to no end why they had done it like that, but I only listened to them and followed orders.

I had just gotten out of bed the next morning when a loud bang had ricochet around the mansion. I stood up and opened my door to see men dressed in black suits with white masks running around with knives and guns of all sorts. I looked around and saw the amount of men that were lying on the flaw, bleeding to death. I gulped down my fear and ran out of my room. Maybe this is the time I can escape. As I was about to step towards my door again, I noticed a familiar face and felt tears well up in my eyes. It was Thomas. He was the only member that was at least slightly kind to me other than my squad captain.

I quickly ran through the halls, stopping by a corner when I heard voices.

“She's escaped. We need to catch her, otherwise Boss will skin us alive!”

“Right, release the dogs and search every single floor.” I gulped again and made my way quietly towards an open window. The sound of barks could be heard from below and I stared in horror. 'It should've at least taken a few more moments to get the dogs out!' I took a deep breath and grabbed onto the ledge above the window, hoisting myself up and onto the roof.

As I ran along the shingled roof, I heard shouts and barks. “ There she is! On the roof! All shooters, ready to fire on my count. Remember aim for arms and legs. Nothing lethal!” I gasped and my eyes widened. 'They're gonna shoot me down! What the fuck?!'

I slipped on a loose shingle and lost my footing long enough to slip down all the way to the gutter. I gripped on with all of my might and felt bullets whizzing past me at terrifying speeds. One sliced the skin on my upper arm and I let out a whimper from the pain. I couldn't hold on any longer so I slipped off the gutter and landed on the ground, my feet stinging from the harsh impact, but I kept running. Eventually, I had reached the weaponry room and I kicked the rusted lock off the door before grabbing two pistols and a couple of knives. You'd be surprised how much you can learn in a year when you train constantly with barely any breaks. I watched the blood drip from my arm and I noticed just how deep the bullet had scratched me. 'Shit!'

I strode out, cocking the guns at the men who were smirking at me through their masks. I looked straight at them and shot. The sounds of men screaming from pain soothed my nerves, telling me that I had aimed well enough. I started sprinting towards the front gates when they were quickly rolled closed. I reloaded my guns and cocked them quickly when I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. I turned around and sighed with slight relief when I saw my squad leader.

“Sir!” I saluted him and he smiled slightly. He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the Boss's study at the front of the house. I stiffened instantly. When we entered, the old man smiled kindly at me, or as kindly as the cold bastard could, and began applauding. Soon enough, every single person in the room had started clapping loudly and I was shoved into the middle of the room. I looked at my captain for help, but he just smiled and kept clapping.

Finally, the old geezer spoke. “Well done Eren, you've passed initiation. Welcome to the Titans.”


End file.
